1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for controlling a temperature in a refrigerating chamber of a refrigerator to uniformly maintain the temperature in the refrigerating chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cold-air feeding apparatus of a prior art refrigerator is of a type as shown in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings. In the apparatus, cold-air refrigerated to a temperature of about -25.degree. C..about.-30.degree. C. when passing through an evaporator(2) is fed into both the freezing chamber(7) and the refrigerating chamber(3). The cold air is fed from the evaporator(2) into a refrigerating chamber(3) through a feed passage(6) communicating with the refrigerating chamber(3). At this time, the refrigerating chamber is maintained at a temperature of about 3.degree. C. by the cold air being fed from the evaporator(2). In this state, when the temperature in the freezing chamber rises above a set temperature and the rising of the temperature is sensed, a compressor(4) is operated to circulate a refrigerant, and the evaporator(2) refrigerates the ambient air and feeds again the cold air into both the freezing and the refrigerating chamber to lower the temperature in the chambers.
However, the manner of controlling the temperature in the refrigerating chamber by feeding the cold air of about -25.degree. C..about.-30.degree. C. into the chamber through the feed passage, as discussed above, develops a local over refrigeration phenomenon in which the foodstuffs positioned near a cold air feed port(5) are easily frozen by the cold-air of the low temperature being constantly fed into the refrigerating chamber, and cold-air drift phenomenon in which the cold air is not spread uniformly through out the refrigerating chamber, but accumulates in a portion of the chamber, resulting in nonuniformity of the temperature in the refrigerating chamber. There is accordingly a need for eliminating such local over-refrigeration and cold-air drift phenomena so that fresh foodstuffs can be preserved more reliably in the refrigerating chamber.